Burns
by PaperFox19
Summary: While at the beach Gray was walking around naked and got sunburn on his entire body. He has a mission but the only thing that can get rid of the sunburns is fire dragon saliva.Warning this is yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


i do not own fairy tail or it's characters

Burns

While at the beach Gray was walking around naked and got sunburn on his entire body. He has a mission but the only thing that can get rid of the sunburns is fire dragon saliva.

Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi

Gray was groaning in pain his skin red as a tomato. Gray was left on a blanket on the floor. Ezra and Natsu were sitting not too far away. "He he serves you write you flasher." Gray growled.

"Shut up you fire starter." Ezra sighed.

"You should be nicer to Natsu Gray. The only way to heal your burn is with the saliva from a fire dragon." Gray blushed and Natsu smirked. "If Natsu doesn't heal you, you will be out of work for weeks."

"Fine then just spit on me and get it over with." Gray growled out and looked away from him.

"That's not good enough. In order to be completely healed you need to be bathed in the fire dragon's saliva." Ezra said standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll leave you to your business." Natsu waved her off and Gray was shocked.

Natsu had an evil glint in his eye. He moved over to Gray and started poking the burned ice mage. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Damn it Natsu stop it." Natsu pulled his hand away but he didn't drop his grin. "Grrr, if I could move I would kick your ass." Gray shouted.

"Fine, see you in a few weeks." Natsu started walking away.

"Wait!" Gray shouted and Natsu stopped. "Please help me." Gray whispered.

Natsu did hear him but he wanted him to say it again. "What did you say?" He said holding a hand to his ear. Gray growled.

"Please help me." Gray said a little louder. Natsu leaned closer.

"Please help me with my burn, Natsu." Gray said it and he was very loud.

Natsu's grin grew and he went down to Gray's feet. Natsu licked Gray's burned feet. He could taste the heat from the burns and he loved it. Gray didn't know getting licked would feel so good. Also the pain was being relieved which made him feel even better.

Natsu was shocked to see all the red gone from Gray's foot. He moved over to the left foot and licked the burn away. Natsu trailed his tongue up licking every inch of Gray's leg. He heard Gray moan and it made him smirk. He lifted Gray's leg up and licked the underside. When he heard a moan from gray he sucked on the spot.

Natsu moved back over to the other leg and started treating it with his tongue. He made sure to suck on the spots that made Gray moan. Once his legs were healed Natsu moved in-between his legs and smirked at Gray's arousal. Gray had his eyes closed in pleasure.

Natsu ignored the red hard on and went straight for Gray's balls. He took gray's entire sac into his mouth and licked and sucked on them. Gray moaned and came, his seed splashing over his burned chest and abs. Once Gray's balls were healed Natsu released them. He ignored Gray's manhood and started cleaning/healing Gray's torso. He trailed his tongue over every inch of Gray's skin. He licked up each drop of Gray's seed.

He healed Gray's abs and moved up to his chest. He did make sure to lick and suck on Gray's nipples. Gray moaned and he was hard again. Natsu stared at Gray's healed torso. He went up and licked Gray's hairless pit. He then proceeded to heal Gray's right arm. Once that was healed he gave the same treatment to the left side.

He then moved up to lick Gray's neck causing the naked male to moan. Once he finished healing Gray's neck He flipped Gray onto his stomach causing him to cry out in pain.

"Damn it Natsu my manhood is still burned. That hurt."

"Oh it was sorry." Natsu said before licking Gray's back. Gray shuddered and moaned. Natsu made sure to suck on the spots that made Gray moan. Once Gray's back was healed Natsu stared at Gray's reddened rear.

Natsu gave Gray's ass a good squeeze. Gray moaned in pain and pleasure. "Damn it Natsu stop…ahh" Gray moaned his face red as a tomato. Natsu was relentless and fondled Gray's rear.

Gray couldn't stop himself he came making a mess between the blanket and himself. Gray was flushed and sweaty, his body limp, from release. Natsu licked his hands coating them in saliva. He then grabbed Gray's rear and started groping him. Gray moaned and groaned.

Gray felt the sting in his ass fade away. "Wait a minute I thought you had to lick me to heal me."

"Did I say that?" Natsu said looking innocent. He flipped Gray back onto his back. Gray blushed.

"I'm gonna get you for this Natsu." Natsu moved in-between Gray's legs.

"Shut up flasher." He engulfed Gray's erection and he moaned. Gray passed out from the pleasure and Natsu smirked.

Natsu pulled a blanket over Gray's naked and spent body. "Thanks Natsu." Gray mumbled in his sleep.

"Anytime Gray…" Natsu said leaving the room.

When Gray woke up the next day he felt great. He pulled the blanket off his body and cried out in shock. His body was covered in love bites. "NATSU!"

Gray ran out of the room naked. He ran around looking for Natsu, however he didn't put sun screen and he was sunburned by the end of the day.

End


End file.
